The invention relates to stall for cattle and especially for dairy cows and the means of defining stall spaces and securing a cow in position therein. The current practice in dairy barn construction is to construct the floor of concrete, usually with a trough formed therein at a proper location to catch offal. The trough may have a mechanized system for removal of manure and such refuse. Upon the barn floor, cattle stalls or milking parlors are constructed to facilitate control of the cows and ease of milking operations. In earlier times stalls made primarily of wood were used. Presently, for reasons of cleanliness, most stall and milking parlor components are made of metal or metal and wood. While such components are fairly easy to keep clean and quite durable, they are also expensive to make and to install. In addition, metal tube structures and components are subject to corrosion and attack by acids from silage and other cattle feeds which collect on the floor or curb to which the metal tube is attached. Recently post and panel construction has been employed in this application, but again this construction is fairly expensive
U.S. Pat. No. 1,054,887 to Erf discloses a cow stall with a post and panel construction with panels that rotate upon the posts to form stalls or a continuous open walkway for the cows from side to side.
Another stall construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,307 which shows portable modular wall panels, using tubular metal framing for the wall panels. While this patent shows complete walls from floor to an appropriate height, it is illustrative of the tube and panel construction.
None of the present structures or methods for constructing cattle stalls for use in dairy barns is truly economical or quick and simple to install or truly easy to cleanse for sanitary purposes.